Zortec
Saad (born: ), better known online as Zortec, is an Australian YouTuber known mostly for his Gaming, Technology-related tutorials but does a mixed bag of other content which consist of comedy skits, game trolling, entertaining types videos, etc. History At the beginning of his journey, he started off as a YouTuber making only gaming videos. But as time went on, he later decided to experiment with his content and explore different things rather than keeping it repetitive. Zortec currently hasn't made an official video revealing his face just yet. He started to expand his content by first adding technological tutorial videos to his mix, which were getting more views on his channel than his gaming video. He later went on to expand his content to other types (like trolling videos, comedy skits, tech, etc.) which is what he still does. Zortec was inspired to start making Gaming content from lots of Gaming Creators on YouTube. Ziovo's videos inspired Zortec to make technological tutorials. He has also done commentaries on his channel and giving other YouTubers advice videos on how to grow their YouTube channel and tricks on what they should do if they are a YouTuber. Zortec's Exclusive Thumbnail Style (below) - Style name: TBA He made his thumbnail stand out and look unique thanks to mostly the thumbnail shape that has 12 edges that blend in with YouTube's default white background interface. The shape makes the thumbnail unique because most thumbnails on YouTube are generally a rectangle. Zortec is the only one who exclusively uses it for his YouTube videos. Zortec is said to have pioneered this thumbnail style for his YouTube videos. He plans to give a guide on how to make these thumbnails once his channel is well established. He stated he will give this style a name soon as he is the creator of this thumbnail style. Quotes *"Yogomo guys! This is Zortec here." *"Hope you all have a Yogomolicious day." Collaborations *Reddrix *Tiklars *Foxy Trivia *His first video was uploaded on December 19, 2017. *He struggled a lot as a child with reading and comprehension due to his mental condition, it still affects him to this day. *He is born in and grew up in Australia. *He uses Adobe Premiere Pro to edit his videos. *He had delayed speech development as a child due to him being autistic. *His favorite game is Final Fantasy X. *He is very interested in Anime and sometimes claims himself to be a weeb. *His first anime was Dragon Ball Z. *He used to use PowerPoint to design thumbnails and channel designs related to his channel. *His favorite color is blue. *He had an old YouTube channel called Captain S. *He had actually never used Photoshop until he spent 2 months making videos on YouTube. Subscriber Milestones *1000 subscribers: February 18, 2018 *2000 subscribers: May 15, 2018 *9000 subscribers: April 14, 2019 *10,000 subscribers: May 29, 2019 *20,000 subscribers: TBA Total Video View Milestones: *1 million views: April 18, 2019 *2 million views: TBA Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017